poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The talk at the sheds
This is how the talk at the sheds goes in Sir Clunkalot. episode begins at the sheds Ryan F-Freeman: Good morning, Trains. Thomas: Good morning. Meg Griffin: Hey, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Everyone sleep well? Matau T. Monkey: I did have a nice dream, Master Ryan. So, Victoria's just said that there will be a medieval pageant at Mystery Mansion. Sci-Ryan: Wow! I would love to sing some songs. in a room then comes out dressed like a folk singer Ta-da! Jubilee: Wow! Sci-Ryan: What do you think? Pretty cool, huh? Sci-Twi You happy to go to the pageant, Twilight? Sci-Twi: Yeah. Evil Ryan: at the camera At least Megatron is dead back when Crash killed him. Crash Bandicoot: I heared that. Bertram T. Monkey: Whatever. Evil Ryan: Count me in. Bakerloo: Sir Clunkalot won't be pleased with that. Matau T. Monkey: What? Is Megatron gone evil or some bad guy other than him? Crash Bandicoot: Who in the name of Primus is Sir Clunkalot? Bakerloo: A knight. He used to own Mystery Mansion but now his ghost haunts the station. Thomas: R-R-Really? Matau T. Monkey: Such new nonsense. Jessie Primefan: Yeah. That is the same line he said in Ryan's Way to Wonderland. Evil Ryan: You mean Ryan's Wonderland Adventure, Jess. nods Victoria: I quite agree my dear. Evil Ryan: And there's no such thing as ghosts in a pageant. It's like if I saw the Trixicons merge into a entity like Galva-Trixicon. I think that is after Lord Darkar betrayed them with the Trix. nods Evil Anna: Guys. Sir Clunkalot plotline. Sci-Ryan: Oh. Right. There are no ghosts in the Medeval Pagent today. Jubilee: What is a medieval pageant anyway? Evil Ryan: It's a special day where everyone gets dressed up and pretends to be living in the past. Sci-Ryan: He's right. And some two will be there. You know. My friend and Ryan's teacher? And a relative to Meg? Who's names rhymes with "Lockette" and "Toadette". Crash Bandicoot: Odette? gives a thumbs up Matau T. Monkey: Nice. Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa. Meg Griffin (EG): And the one she loves is Derek? Sci-Ryan: Yeah. Crash Bandicoot: I guess she is a smitten kitten for Derek. Sci-Twi: Ahem. to Sunset Crash Bandicoot: Sorry, Sunset. Back in the Freaky Fusion Adventure, you did fuse with Ryan to become Sunset Freeman. What name someone get when I see Meg and Twilight fused? thinks Matau T. Monkey: Maybe it was Twilight Griffin? Crash Bandicoot: Yup. Sunset Sunset? You remember when Ryan and you fused, did Ryan find it a bit hard to control the body of Sunset Freeman? Sunset Shimmer: Yep. Ryan F-Freeman: Crash and I would come too. Thomas How about you, Thomas? Thomas: Well, I will. Emmet: Awesome. We could transform to our Winxbots forms. Ryan F-Freeman: Let's go. Nya: I agree. Jay: Let's do it. Jessie Primefan: Let's transform. Magical Winx, Believix. transforms Emmet: Emmet. transforms Nya: Nya. transforms Jay: Jay. transforms Jessie Primefan: Jessie. transforms Ryan F-Freeman: Ryan. transforms Meg Griffin: Meg. all stand together The Winxbots: The Winxbots. Crash Bandicoot: Whoa. Brooklyn (Underground Ernie): Double "whoa". Sci-Ryan: I know. Crash Bandicoot: I know if Megatron is not here, I might just let Sunset go with Bertram. Bertram T. Monkey: You Mean.. I can be her bodyguard? arrives in jet mode Bertram T. Monkey: Me and my big mouth. Matau T. Monkey: I should think so too. transforms Ryan F-Freeman: I got Bloom's Powers and I am not afraid to use it, Galvatron. Optimus Prime: Ryan, it's okay. Megatron lost his taste for inflicting oppression, remember? Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. Bertram T. Monkey: Good. I guess if Sunset goes to the pagent, Sunset will go with me. then activates his jetpack and flies with Sunset Jubilee: Will we be getting dressed up too? Victoria: No, Jubilee. We have a very important job to do. trains and the gang set off. Meanwhile, Ernie is on his way to Mystery Mansion in Ernie 1 Ernie: I'm just on my way to Mystery Mansion, Millie. It's going to get very crowded. Bakerloo and Brooklyn could do with some help. to Millie in the control room Millie: I'll send Hammersmith and City. Mystery Mansion Bertram T. Monkey: Wow. We could dress up for this festive occasion, Sunset. Sunset Shimmer: Yeah. Bertram T. Monkey: Don't worry about Ryan and his Winxbots. They are fine as fairies. uses his magic and Sunset wears a princess outfit while Bertram wears a knight outfit Bertram T. Monkey: You like this? Sunset Shimmer: Yeah. Bertram T. Monkey: I know you like it. I can be a knight and your bodyguard. Fighting off dragons, jousting against other knights and stuff. Sunset Shimmer: Probably. arrives Bertram T. Monkey: Hi. Ernie: Hello. Wow, guess you used your magic to do that Sir Bertram. Bertram T. Monkey: I did. And she is Princess Sunset. Sunset Shimmer: Hi. Bertram T. Monkey: I think sometimes I feel like bursting into song. goes to do so when Sci-Ryan interrupts Sci-Ryan: Somebody has to be the favourite~ The one that everybody wants to see~ Bertram T. Monkey: Sci-Ryan! Sci-Ryan: Somebody has to be better then the rest~ Somebody has to be so good that they're the best~ Somebody has to be the favourite~ Somebody has to be me~ and Ernie applaud Sci-Ryan: Thank you. Bertram T. Monkey: How did you get here? Sci-Ryan: Thomas. Bertram T. Monkey: Thomas? Leader of the Steam Team and the Trian-Prime named OpThomas Prime? Sci-Ryan: Yeah. OpThomas Prime was beleave to be dead. And you and Ryan must let the worlds know that he and Megatron are dead. Megatron: Ahem. And before you freak out, it's okay. Sci-Ryan: Oh gosh. I know that he would show up. nods Crash Bandicoot: Looks like Bertram is a Knight and Sunset's bodyguard. nods Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts